Healing
by Carsonft
Summary: For a year and a half Percy Jackson has been missing, When everyone finds out finally where he has been, they are shocked on how he is still sane. How will Percy be able to cope with the constant reminders of his horrible past?
1. Chapter 1

He slowly breathes in and out as the pain threatens to consume him. He doesn't bother to look up a man walked out of the shadows. "Hello grandchild" he says smoothly. "Are you ready to play our _games_?" He cannot help but shudder as a high-pitched laugh comes from the corner. The laugh only one truly mad can make. He looks up to see the once love of his life,now his torturer come out of the everlasting darkness... Annabeth Chase.

**Line Break**

"Brother!" Hades came running through the doors of the olympus council. Zeus looked up quite annoyed of the interruption. "What is it Hades?" Zeus in an irritated tone, The other gods and goddesses stared at Hades who looked actually... worried? " I...I..I found him. Percy Jackson."

Suddenly Hades was back against the wall with Posiedon's resident to his throat. " You will bring him back alive or I will cast you into the bottom of the deepest sea and leave you there to rot" he whispered menacingly. If even possible, Hades got even paler and nodded once before running back into the shadows.

**Line Break**

I watched as blankly as Annabeth and Kronos left my cell, mulling over what Kronos had said to me, I knew it was true, just hearing it made it official. _The only reason you are down here is because the people up there do not care enough about you to save you. You have done enough in their games, and know, the need to get true you._

Suddenly, a man fell out of the shadows. I recoiled immediately, thinking that it was another monster ready to torture me. The man walked up to me and I whimpered involuntarily. As he came forward I realized he was human. I looked at him confusingly, he started taking of my shackles I winced as the shackles peeled of layered of dry skin and blood.

He slowly lifts me up and I cry our in pain as my cuts burn. Just before I fall in to unconscious, I hear him say. "My poor, poor boy"

**Line Break**

"Summon all of the camps, and Artemis, please summon the hunters as well. They all miss their saviour" Zeus ordered. As Artemis, Hera (or Judo) and Dionysus went to do their jobs, Athena made her way to Posiedon. "He will be alright, uncle" She said to him. "How do you know?!" He turned to look at her angrily. "After all it is your fault he is down their in the first place!" Athena hung her head in shame. "I-"

"And the worst thing is you were always going on about how _he _was not worthy for _her_! Do you think he is worthy now? Now that she has been torturing him in _hell _for a year and a half!"

Everyone turned to look at the two as Athena cowered under Posiedons furious gaze. " She took a deep breath before answering. "I have never been more sorry about what I did to young Perseus, I know that I have betrayed my own subject, I do not deserve to be called wise. I let my own pride get in the way of my judgment, meaning I threw away one of the most loyal and greatest heroes of all time. I know that you will never forgive me. But I need to tell you I will do everything in my power to help Persues in any way that I can" Everyone stood gobsmacked as they stared at Athena, there the most prideful goddess of all time, had just apologized, and to her worst enemy! Everyone was trying to get her attention but she had only eyes for the sea god. He looked at her before nodding his head once. "Thank you," Athena whispered before making her way back to her throne.

Just then Artemis flashed in with her hunters and Hera and Dionysus with the two camps. The gods turned their attention to the audience as Zeus started to speak. "Recently, we have discovered the whereabouts of our hero, Percy Jackson. Mutterings went around the room as many wondered if this could be true.

Suddenly, Hades came out of the shadows carrying a bloodied bundle in his arms. He set it down gently before yelling, "Apollo, heal him!" Everyone tried to see but the gods for their first. Many stumbled back with looks of horror plastered on their faces. "Everybody out!" Zeus screamed and everybody left except for Thalia and Nico. "We're not leaving him" Thalia said simply, and Zeus nodded, knowing that he could not change their mind.

**Line Break**

I was confused. I felt like I was in dark water, this was usual. But this time, sometime was trying to pull me out to help. Usually I would try to stay in the comfort of the cool water for the longest time possible, but the thing that was pulling me out felt, welcoming, warm, like the sun. How I miss the sun. I felt me self being lifted, and I didn't fight. I felt like I could trust this feeling.

I heard voices above me and I involuntarily flinched. The noise immediately died down. I heard some come to my side, the person held my hand. I tried to get away. "Percy, please, please stop struggling, it's me, it's me, it's Thalia" I stopped struggling immediately. "Th.. Thal... Thalia?" I felt water dripping on to my face and help my hand up her face to wipe them away. "Don't cry, Pinecone face, I'm here, right here. I tried to sit up, but as soon as I moved I felt my wounds set fire and I automatically screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon's POV

I don't feel the tears slide down my face as I watch my son lying on the bed. My poor, poor boy. He has been through so much. I do not know what will happen when he wakes up, _if _ he wakes up.

The heart monitor started to beep erratically and I shouted out for Apollo. He burst into the room, and seeing Perseus, rushed over to him.

"His having nightmares about tartarus," Apollo whispered. The sob caught in my breath.

His eyes suddenly sprang open and he sat up straight, looking around with his eyes open wide. "shush my son. You are safe, you are well." I soothingly murmured as he looked at me with panic-stricken eyes. "Are you real?" asked Perseus before drifting of to sleep.

I looked at Apollo in confusion. "I think that his... enemies used words as well as knifes for tortures. I still did not understand, Apollo could tell this to, he sighed before saying, "They told him we didn't care."

Percy's POV

I was confused. Usually my dreams were blurry around the edges and I could not feel or smell. Could they really of? No. This was just a dream. And I wanted to get out of it.

The more I stayed, the more the betrayal would hurt when I woke up. That and the fact that I was being tortured to death.

I felt my self being pulled back from the safety of darkness and with a sigh, I let myself awake.

I looked up into sea green eyes that reminded me of my own, they were brimming with tears. I immediately jumped back. " We rescued you, your fine, your safe. I felt an overwhelming feeling of joy as I felt my suspicions confirmed.

"Father" I rasped and an unmistakeable look of joy crossed his face. It had been so long since I had seen and innocent look of joy, without anything sinister in the corners.

"We need to go to the council room, to decide where you will go once you are healed." Poseidon said, and I nodded once before he transported us both.

We arrived and I stumbled as I couldn't hold my self up. My father catched me and I looked at him gratefully before he set me down in a chair he had conjured up.

Once Poseidon was in his chair Zeus begin to speak. "The council and I have decided that we should all bless Perseus Jackson." All i can so is stare gob-smacked at him. "But...why?" I ask quietly. He looks surprised, "Don't you think you deserved it?" All I do is stare at him.

The gods and goddesses start chanting in an ancient language and soon. I feel a glow in my body, it soon turns into pain and I gasp as I sink to me knees.

I see the gods looking at me worriedly and I wonder why. Wasn't this mean't to happen? I ask myself as the pain starts to subside. With a sigh, I haul myself back onto the chair before turning to face the gods.

They are all staring at me. I blush before looking down. Aphrodite is positively drooling, one of the gods see my confusion and summons a mirror. I jump back in surprise as I see the person in front of me.

This person is taller than me, at 6ft 6, and has hair at his neck. But his eyes were the strangest. They were sea green in the middle, but the zoned out into blue and black, with flecks of read, purple, gold, silver and pink.

I stared at him in awe for several minutes before the soft cough of Hestia pulled me out of my trance. "I was also wandering, if Perseus, would you like to be my champion?" Hestia asked nervously, not looking me in the eyes. I nodded my head almost at once. She looked up and smiled at me gratefully.

She to started to mutter in ancient greek and instead of feeling pain this time. I just felt a warm feeling rush through me. I looked down to see that my body was on fire. I just stared. I knew it couldn't be bad, because I was feeling no pain.

Soon, I thought of putting the fire out. And it just, left. I felt suddenly lonely without it. I looked down again and saw that my clothes were ruined. "Aphrodite, give him some clothes!" I started to shake my head desperately at Athena who was looking pointedly at the love goddess. But it was to late.

There was a puff of pink smoke, and I looked down to see that I was wearing a tight-fitting black shirt that had different sympols mqde out of smoke on them. I was wearing tight jeans that had chains hanging from them.

"Oh, and also. Since you have been blessed by so many gods and goddesses, you have inherited one of our signature animals, think about shape-shifting and you will transform into a animal," Zeus explained. I thought about it and I immediately felt myself changing.

I was growing shorter, My spine was extending into a tail. My nose turned black and elongated into a snout. My ears grew longer a fur sprouted all over my body. I had turned into a wolf.

Artemis looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Well, that settles it. Perseus, you will stay with the hunters of Artemis." Just as Artemis was about to protest, Zeus cut in. "Only until you all go to the camp, and Perseus will be staying in his wolf form.

Artemis, quieted down but still looked rather angry. "Do the hunters need to know about him?" She asked, glaring at me slightly. "No, you can say he is a special gift from us. He has the intelligence of a human." Zeus replied. And Artemis nodded slightly.

I shuddered at the thought of being a _gift_, but unfortunately, dad noticed, and immediately asked me what was wrong. "Nothing...just.. the phrasing of the sentence was um...familiar." Athena gasped in shock. Many looked at her, but she was muttering apologies to me.

"Very well, I call this meeting to an end." And with that Zeus flashed out in a flurry of lightening bolts. Artemis stepped towards me and I nodded once before she tea sported us to the camp.

As we arrived Artemis called for the attention of all the hunters. They stopped when they saw me standing next to her. " My lady, who is this?" Pheobe asked. "This is Solus, he is a gift from the gods, they have combined their powers together to help us." Artemis explained, and suddenly I had a bunch of hunters hugging me.

I watched my tail and soon their was sounds coming from the huntresses, I saw that only Thalia stayed behind. She was pale and had red eyes. I slid out of the huddle of girls and went over to her, she looked down and I muzzled her hand, she stroked my head absent-mindenly as she spoke to Artemis, "were will he stay, he cannot go with the other wolves,"

"I was actually thinking that he could sleep with you in your tent." This resorted to more screams from the hunters and me being pulled away from the clearing and into a silver tent.

I sat back and watched as the hunters started laying down spare blankets and pillows for me to lay on. They soon stood back and admired their work. I had to admit it was pretty amazing they had made a roof over ny head as well as lots of space to lie down.

I pushed to the front land lay down, turning before finally settling down. I hadn't realized Artemis was their before I heard her say, "Seems like Solus has got the right idea, of to bed now, we 're hunting first thing at dawn." After a few moans and groans everyone was settled down, and as I lay silently in my new comfy bed, I couldn't but help relishing in my new found peace.

**Second chapter done!**

**This is my first fanfiction ever and I am doing this on my kindle, so please don't hate if there are any mistakes. The auto-correct on this thing is horrible!**

**Please give me some ideas on where to go with this story, because I have literally, like, none at all! Just going were the wind takes me! **

**Tell me some of your favourite quotes in the review section. Best one gets as a shout-out next chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Ft out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I watch silently watch the moon rise from a gap in the tent. I know I will not sleep tonight.

Suddenly, I hear whimpering inside the tent. I snap my head back to see a one of the hunters tossing and turning in their sleep.

I walk towards her and hesitate before jumping on to the bed. She wakes up and looks at me in fear, before relaxing and scooting over to make space. I cuddle up next to her. `she starts to absent-mindedly stroking my fur. It is not long until me both drift of the sleep.

I wake up in the mornings to whispers above me. At first I think I am in gargantuan, but then I decide against it, this bed is _far_ to comfortable. I flick my ears up, and the murmers immediately silence.

I blearily opened my eyes, and jumped back to find 14 faces looking down at me. Beside me, the hunter wakes up with a start.

I get down of the bed and walk out of the tent with the hunters gazes following after me. As I sit beside Artemis she raises and eyebrow at me, I jut shrug my shoulders back. Soon, all the hunters gather around the table, and soon, one of them starts to speak.

"My Lady, you will never guess what has happened!" A hunter starts happily, "what is it?" Asks Artemis,"We woke up this morning, to, well silence! Natalie isn't having nightmares about her past anymore!"

A look of it spreads across the leaders face as she looks hopefully at Natalie, "Its all thanks to Solus," murmurs the embarrassed Hunter, Artemis spins back around, so that she is facing me before saying, "thank you, Solis," Hiding my surprise, I nod back at her.

After they have finished breakfast, and I have finished the lamb chop one of the hunters thankfully gave me, Artemis calls us together.

"It is time to go hunting, since that was the last of our food." Their were many groans about this but they were silenced by Artemis, I see, once again that Thalia is the only one who is not talking, Artemis notices this to, because she walked over to her quietly and whispers in her ear, she nods once become they walk away.

As the hunters stare after them, I decide that they need some privacy, so I start weaving between the hunters legs, causing them to look down, once I have their attention I start trying to knock them over, and soon we're in a full blown tumble war.

A cough interrupts us and we all look up to Artemis and Thalia, "Having fun?" Artemis asks mockingly,this is enough for us, because we are soon on our feet ready to leave.

Has we set of, I run to the head of the hunt, and as we gather speed, I let my instincts take over, judging by my ears and my nose instead of my eyes.

Soon, without knowing it, I start leading the hunt. Though, I don't particularly mind, it still bothers me that I am getting all the attention.

I push that thought aside as I smell a buck north-west from where we are. A take an abrupt turn and carry on full speed ahead until I catch up with the incident creature.

As the hunters catch sight of the animal, I let myself fall back, I do not wish to see any more killing than I have to.

Soon, the victorious hunters come back with a huge dear. I turn away from their glorious shouts and slowly head back to camp.

I hear something behind me snap and I instinctively whip around. I see Thalia a few yards away. It is only then that I realize that there are tears flowing down her face.

I rush over to her as she sits down on a nearby rock. I muzzled her, and she seems to get the message because in shaking, shuddering breaths, she begins to talk.

"They took him away from me, he's the only family I have left and they took him away from me. I mean, he saved me, and now, Ok don't even now if he is _alive_!" It doesn't take much to realize that he is me.

"When I saw him, lying on the floor, surrounded by his own blood, it killed me on the inside, all the Times, I had teased him, threatened him that if he ever-" I fresh wave if sobs stopped her from completing her sentence.

Every single word that came from her mouth broke my heart, _I _was the one that was doing this to her, I was right here, and she thought that I was dead. I was the one who was putting her through so much misery.

Seeing her cry, It almost tempted me to transform for her, tell her that I was right her for her, that I would never leave her. But I knew that I couldn't, it would only make it harder make irfor her.

Instead, I carried on nuzzling her, licking her and slowly, she started to calm down. As she stood up she said one last thing. "Who remind me of him you know," she looked back once before leaving me alone.

I sighed, I knew I couldn't stay there any longer, as much as I loved having someone to protect, I couldn't't hurt anyone any more than I had to, I knew what it was like to be on the recieving end.

_ If only you knew, Thalia. If only you knew._ I thought before standing up and following the same path she had hard back to the waiting hunters.

**Hey guys!**

**Finally got this chapter out!**

**I am trying to post as quick as I can, so please be patient because I get writers block alot, like alot alot!**

**Please give me any ideas you have for this story, I could really use the help!**

**R&R**

**Ft out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

As I get I enter the camp, the hunters glance up at me before digging back into their meal. I whine quietly before lying down next to Artemis at the head of the table.

She looks ate worriedly, she is wondering why I did not ask cor anything to eat. I just sigh and shake my head.

Suddenly, I hear something in the trees, A low growl comes from my throat as I snap around. The hunters immediately stop eating and pull at heir weapons. The silence is tense. A predated waiting to pounce.

"Aw come on Arty, you wouldn't hurt your big brother, would you?" My stance immediately turns from a dangerous one to a friendly one.

As Apollo walked out of the trees, I heard Artemis and the other hunters huff in annoyance. "What do you want?" Artemis asked in an irritated tone.

Apollo pulled a face of mock hurt. But I could se in his eyes that he was hurting from the pain.

"Just came to say that we're having a meeting on Olympus in 10 minutes!" Apollo said cheerfully. I could the waves of pain in his voice, but the others didn't seem to notice.

I pad forward just before he leaves and as he bends down, I give him a comforting look. He smiles sadly at me and nods, before teleporting out.

I turn back to the hunters looking at me, confusion, I just shale my head and walk back over to Artemis.

Soon, me and Artemis are prepared to leave I look at the hunters once before we are surrounded by silver mist.

As we arrive in the Olympian council room, I phase back into a human. Thinking it would be better to talk that way rather than just growl.

"Perseus," my me into a tight hug, followed by Hestia. I am surprised by this action, but hug them back all the same.

As they sit down, Posiedon on his throne, Hestia by the flames, I realized that Artemis is already sitting down.

Before Zeus has I chance to begin, I blurt out "I think I should leave the hunt." It is hard not to see the flash of pain on Artemis' accredited it turns into a mask of stone.

"It's not that I want to leave," I hurry to explain, "It's just that... I don't want the hunters to get to attached, they don't need that."

Artemis' face molds into one of understanding and she nods at me before turning back to Zeus.

"Then where will you stay?" Asks Aphrodite, "I'll just go back to camp half-blood," I trip of at the end of the sentence. And as I look down, I feel the stares of horror burning into my skin.

"But son-" My father starts to protest, but I cut him of. "It's fine dad, I need to move on." He still looks upset, but remains silent.

"Very well, if that is our choice." Says Zeus "Do you wish for he campers to know?" In answer to Athena's question, I shake my head.

"Very well. But if you are to go back, we at least will give you some weapons. Hephaestus?" Hephaetus came forward with the most beautiful sword I had ever seen.

It was silver with an outline of black, and passwords of different colours mixed all around. There was also a dozen tiny daggers,_ throwing knives _I thought. "Shadow" I whispered.

Next, Hephaetus gave me a shield. It had all the symbols of the gods who blessed me around the edge, though Posiedons and Hestias were bigger and brighter than the others. In the middle was a moon and the siluete **(I'm really bad at spelling, sorry!) **of a wolf howling.

I slowly traced the lines, and without looking up "Their beautiful, thank you" the gods all smiled.

"They will all return to your pockets, just like your previous weapon did," I try not to shudder at the name of riptide. Annabeth made sure to use it in my torturings. "they will also morph with you when you turn into a wolf." Hephaestus adds. I nod once to show my understanding.

"Percy, would you like us to drop you of at camp?" Hera asked. "No, but can I stay with the hunters for one more night? I will then travel to the camp by myself, in wolf form."

Everyone turned and looked at Artmeis who nodded her head.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I morph back into my wolf form. Artemis walked over to me and teleported us both back to the camp. _Here we go._ I think.

As we arrive at camp, all the hunters look up at the same time. "What is it?" A girl called Alex asked. Artemis sighed and started to explain.

"Solus is needed elsewhere, he will be leavings irate thing in the morning. You will probably not see him leave, and I don't no if he will ever come back." _So much for beating around the bush, _I think as looks of horror dawned on the hunters faces. And suddenly I was being hugged by eleven hunters. _de ja vu_ I thought dryly._  
_

I noticed that Thalia stayed back, once again. I struggled to get over to her,but in the end I gave up. There was absolutely no way I was getting out of this huddle.

"Well, it is getting late, you all should get some rest. It has been a tiring day for us all." The hunters for once go to sleep without groaning, and as I sit at the entrance of the tent once more, I swear I hear multiple people sobbing.

I decide to leave before the rest of the hunt wakes up. As I creep out of the tent, I see the first slivers of sun escaping over the tall, dense treetops.

I sigh once before bounding of into the forest.

As I run, I try to collect my thoughts. As well as trying not to have a panic attack, of course.

_It will be fine, your just going to move to a different place. You need to move on. You need to move on. You need to..._

I keep telling myself this all the way to the camp. And soon I realise,I am in familiar territory.

I transform back into human form. Then I just stand there for a while. Breathing in the familiar scent. Hearing the familiar sounds. But always in the back of my mind I hear _her _saying. _They don't care. They don't care. _repeating over and over.

I move forward once again, and as I pass Peleus, he raises his head drowsily at me. Soon, he recognises me, and then immediately falls back to sleep. this brings a small smile to my lips.

I sense the camp borders right in front of me. I take in a breath and push down all the nerves floating round in my stomach.

I breathe in once before stepping into the camp. _There's no going back now._

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the support your giving this series.**

**I am really sorry to Stetsonbennett, who gave me some really good ideas about this story. My internet shut down when I tried to look up the things you told me. So I had to improvise!**

**I have a question for y'all. Should this be a pertimis? I don't know what I'm gonna do, so please help me!**

**Also, I have a lot of trouble with names, OC's really, so if you have any ideas about that, please PM me!**

**The funniest thing happened to me in school today! We were meant to be writing stuff down in our books, and I suddenly had this idea for Healing, so I start day dreaming about it, and when I look down I have written the next chapter down in my book!**

**Ft out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**I just want to let you all know, that if you have not read BOO, you may be very confused. To all who has read BOO, this is whats up. Leo is still missing, I have a whole other story about him and calypso.**

**Sorry for any confusion**

**Thanks for the support**

**Ft out**

As I walk into the camp, people stop and stare. I ignore them and carry on waking until I stop at the big house, this is when I hesitate, do I really want to do this? I shake my head and then knock on the door.

I hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Then the door opens

Chiron mouth opens comically, which earned a small chuckle from me. I was suddenly being pulled into a crushing hug. I struggled to breathe and after a few minutes, he put me down, I nodded my thanks as my face turned back into a normal colour.

"When would you like me to tell everyone, I assume you are telling everyone?" He asked, though his face was much happier than it was before.

"Dinner time." I answer. He nods. Our conversation is cut short by a knock on the door.

"Quick, hide!" Chiron hisses. I quickly transform into a wolf and blend in with the shadows. He looks surprised for a second before masking it and going to the door.

Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarrise,Maclom, The stoll brothers and Kate Gardener walk in. I pull in a sharp breath.

Clarrise gets straight to the point. "Who the hell is the man who walked over our boundaries."

"Wh..what man, there is no man," I mentally face Palm. I always knew Chiron was bad at lying.

Piper steps forward. I know what is coming next. So does Chiron, because he starts sweating alot. "_Who is he? What does he want? Why is he here?" _I watch as Chiron tries to resist the Charmspeak. But I know he won't, so I decide to help.

"Feeling the love guys, really." My friends all turn around immediately, holding their weapons. But they lower them when they realize who I am.

Piper is first to react. "Percy!" She screams, before launching herself at me and sobbing on my shoulder. Soon Hazel and Katie joins in, and I thank Posiedon that my clothes can't get wet.

Soon, they pull back, so that Frank and Jason can both give me manly hugs, there are huge grins plastered onto there faces, and I find myself thinking,_ do I really mean that much to them?_

"Where's Annabeth?" Asks Malcom, worry clear on his face. As he says it, I se the others notice it to, including Chiron, and they start looking around the room as if she was going to pop out of the cupboard.

Try to hold back the involuntary shiver that comes to her name, but my friends notice it, they no me so well. _"Tell me what's wrong, tell me where Annabeth is," _Now usually I would be able to throw of Pipers charmspeak, but a year and a half in hell kinda weakens your mind.

I hold my head in my hand as all the memories of my torturing that I had been trying so hard to forget comes back in one rush.

"What did you do?" Clarrise hisses at Piper, who is looking terrified. Words come out of me before I can stop them, "Why don't I show you?"

But before they can answer I am task by of my shirt. If anything, there eyes get even wider and there faces fill with hotter, because over my body, are millions of scars.

If you asked be, I could name how I got every single scar. Because the ways I did are always in my memory. I will never forget about how I got these scars.

"How did you get these scars?" Hazel whispers, almost scared of the answer. I take a deep breath before answering. "For the last year and a half, I have been in tartarus, being tortured by Kronos and... Annabeth Chase."

Gasps run around the room and I hear Malcom mutter "No," In a broken voice under his breath.

"I'm so so so sorry, Percy, I..I didn't know-" Pipers voice breaks at the end, and she can't go on. I pull her into a hug whisper soothingly in her ear as she calms down.

Even Clarrise is crying, I raise my eyebrow at her, "Oh shut up Prissy, I could still beat you to a pulp." She says false-threateningly, though she still has tears streaming down her cheek. This brings a small smile to my mouth.

"Hey...Percy?" I looked around to see Conner Stoll looking deadly serious, I wondered what was up. "We were wondering if..." Travis finished or him, "We could still play pranks on you?" I burst out laughing as Katie punches them both in the arm.

"I don't thing you could play pranks one me before," I say, and they pout, "We've gotten better you know!" Conner says indignantly. "Sure," I reply sarcastically, and by now we all are laughing.

"So since the cats out of the bag, tell us whats been happening," Katie says, so I do, I tell about all that has happened since so woke up and found myself in Apollo's palace. The blessing, the hunters the weapons,which they made me show them.

They gasped as I took out my shield, sword and throwing knives. I then remembered that I didn't have any armour, I would have to talk to Hephaetus about that. Though I did miss out a few or I private things.

"Do you want to meet everyone?" Asked Frank, and I nodded, "Why not, you were the ones I was most worried about, As we all got up and were about to leave, Jason suddenly remembers something.

"Oh yeah, and Percy, just to let you know, You have a new half-brother, called Jacob."

**Hey guys,**

**So that's we're I am going to end this story, hope you enjoyed it!**

**JUST KIDDING! (hahaha I am so evil!)**

**So many of you said Perlia, Pestia and Pertimis, but Pertimis won. Though I have to say the Pertimis will be VERY gradual, so, just to warn you.**

******Do you want me to do more of a variety of POVS, or should I just stay in Percy's?**

**I am really sorry I took so long writing this chapter, I had serious writers block.**

**Thank you for the support,**

**Ft out!**


	6. Authers Note

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I will be writing that as soon as I can.**

**I am giving a shout out to nhip45, who has been really supportive for this story.**

**See, I have a bit of a problem. I had Percy's new brother all sorted out, look-wise. But then I realized, I have ****_no _****idea what there relationship should be!**

**Should they be friends? Enemies? I have no idea. So please tell me what you think. It could be really useful.**

**Also, I need more campers. As you all know f you read my daughters notes, I am really bad at the thinking of names. So this is why I need your help.**

**Tell me your own OC character, I'll leave the details down below. But if I like your person, then I May use your character in the story.**

**It doesn't have to be you. You could make someone named Rebecca when your name is Toby.**

**Please be creative. I don't just want the main gods, do some like Hecate or Nike.**

**The deadline is next Sunday, or Sunday 23rd November 2014.**

**Thanks for the support**

**Ft out!**

**OC details**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Human Parent: **

**Relatives (Mortal brothers, sisters ect.):**

**Appearance: **

**Most Prized Possesion: **

**Enemies:**

**Worst Monster:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**


	7. Chapter 6

I looked at Jason in shock. My father wouldn't... Would he? I mentally shook myself of course he would, he was a god, and gods needed heroes. I found myself feeling empathy to those who had half-siblings.

"Thank you for telling me," I say. He nods once, and there is an awkward silence before Clarisse interrupts, "You done?" She asks in an annoyed tone. A small smile plays on my lips and I turn and walk out of the door.

people turn and look at us as we walk across the land. But we ignore them. And for once. I am happy.

I see a girl walking towards us. She is tall, about 5 ft 7. She has pale, blond hair, that is held back from her face by a beautiful hair clip, and is quite skinny. I am quite confused, who is her godly parent? All the confusion disappears once I see her eyes.

as she arrives Piper introduces her, "This Harriet Lovel, she's daughter of-" I cut her of and finish her sentence for her "Cupid, or Eros." She looks at me with even more curiosity.

"So you know your stuff?" She says with an raised eyebrow, "What gave it away?" She asks, but I can see in her bright in her eyes that she is quite impressed. "Your eyes," I say simply, and she nods in consent.

"Harriet Lovel, I'm 13, by the way." She puts her hand out, and I shake it. "Percy Jackson-" Her eyes widens her eyes at my words,and she stumbles back in surprise.

We all are startled by her reaction. "Your..your _Percy_ Jackson?!" She asks in an disbelieving, yet excited way.

"We told you we are friends with him," said Frank, "I know but he's _here!_" said Harriet, I didn't know what all the fuss was about.

I turned to Hazel in confusion, "remember when we used to tell stories about Greek heroes?" Said Katie gently, I nod, confused on where she was going, "Well, now, we tell them about you."

I look at her in disbelief. "Come on, you can see all that later, I'm hungry!" Said we all set of to get some food.

Chiron sees us as soon as we enter, and stands up. He beckons me towards. So I leave the tangle of friends, and head towards him.

He stamps his hooves on the stage and everyone turns to look at him, and me.

"Today, is a remarkable day," Chiron starts his speech. "Today, a lost hero has returned, today, we found out we have hope. Today, friends were united, and friends were made. Today, is the day, the Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus returned!"

There is silence for a few seconds, before loud cheers and claps start. And I smile sheepishly, feeling myself go red.

Once the noise calms down, though it takes time, Chiron says to me, "Go and sit at your table, your brother should be sitting there.

I get down of the stage, and walk over to, my old table, and find there sitting a boy, _so this is my brother._

As I sit down, he turns and ignores me, and I am thankful, I don't think I am ready to talk to him yet._  
_

I hear Chiron call out it's time to eat. I think of what I want, I thought of some chips with a blue coke.

I get and walk to the campfire, I bend over and drop almost all my chips to the campfire. "Poseidon and Hestia," I whisper before straightening up.

"Thank you, Perseus." A smile spreads across my face as I turn to face Hestia smiling gently.

"Lady Hestia!" I say, "My champion," She replies in an melodic voice. "Shall we move this to the flames?" I ask, and she nods.

We both step into the fire and sit down in the middle of the comforting flames. I hear gasps coming from all around the campfire but I ignore them as me and the goddess of the hearth begin to chat.

"How are you finding the camp?" She asks, "I fell relieved that I am with my friends, they always are there for me." She smiles sadly, like she can see into my soul, and can see how I am really feeling.

"Are you okay?" She asks, in an concerned tone. I nod, and then step out of the fire. I face the awed campers before heading back to my seat.

Chiron calls out that it's sing-along time, and I walk over to one of the logs that surround the campfire, and sit down.

The Apollo children start singing and I don't join in. Soon, they run out of songs, and as everyone sat there is silence, I start singing.

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)

And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)

And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side

**(I see fire by Ed Sheeran)**

Everyone is staring at me before Chiron calls quietly, "Bedtime, now." The campers disperse. and I set of for my old cabin.

As I enter, I see that my new brother has not arrived yet. I go over to my bed, and get under the covers. I don't even care that I have my clothes on. Soon, I am out like a lamp. Into a never ending nightmare.

**Hey guys,**

**What did you think of this chappy?**

**I really wanted to fit in a song, and I thought it fitted. Should I do more of this? Let me know.**

**I know that Nico hasn't included in this story, and I think he's going to be with his father, in the underworld, though I might include him in future chapters.**

**I think that was the quickest I have written a chapter before!**

**Just to tell you if you didn't read the authors note, you have until Sunday 23rd November 2014 to post in your own OC character. Read previous chapter for more details**

**Thanks for the support**

**Ft out!**


	8. Chapter 7

Graphic** torture scenes ahead. If squirmish, don't read.**

I, once again, am in a dark room. A familiar room. The familiar cracks on the ceiling, the familiar drip drip drip of a single droplet of water landing on my bed. The familiar stains of my blood on the floor.

I hear my breath speed up as I desperately stare around.

I freeze as I hear the door slowly open. I do not see them enter, but I hear the faint noise of their footprints. And suddenly I see the glowing eyes of Kronos.

"You didn't think you could hide forever, did you?" He doesn't last me answer before plunging his sword into my stomach.

I gasp out in pain as tears start to stream my bloodied does not stop then, but carries on to cut and slash multiple cuts into my body.

He finishes by pouring hydra poison on my bleeding cuts. Now I scream. Well not scream. More like, wail. In the agony. In the loss and the pain. On how that is what another thing that I will have to look at for the rest of my life.

"Master, let me go," Comes from the corner. I shiver, Kronos smiles sadisticly. Before moving aside.

As Annabeth comes out of the shadows. I don't look up at her. I just stare at the floor. She says in a soft voice, "Come on Seaweed brain, look up for me. We're together, aren't we? Isn't this what you wanted?" She asks before raking a sword, _my _sword.

I don't even time, I just look at her as she carves intricate designs all over my body. Tears drip from my face. But not from the dagger she's pulling through my arm. But the look she has on her face.

Glee. Utter glee. Like a child's who's Christmas came early. It makes me wonder, did she ever love me, or was it just a plan to get me down here. She would sacrificed LUKE for that to happen.

Now, I would vomit at that. But you see,I have nothing to vomit up. I have had nothing to eat for a year.

Soon, my vision blurs, and I just scream and cry till I eventually fall back into the abliss.

**Graphic torture scenes are over.**

I wake up to many faces peering down up at me. I look around, still sweating profusely. They knew. They heard me. I am so screwed.

They all looked at me. While the closer ones, who I realized were my friends, eyes were filled with pity, everyone else's was fill worry and confusion.

I looked at Chiron, who had a look of understanding. "I think, Percy here was just having a nightmare. "Nightmares doesn't mean you call out 'Annabeth, not the pen, not the pen. Why? Wise girl, why?'" Snarled a voice from the back.

I jumped back in surprise as Jacob comes forward, a twisted look on her face.

"Jacob step back,calm down." Jason says as my friends form a defensive ring in front of me. He snarled, "fine, but he is not sharing a cabin with me, I don't care who his father is." He said before turning and storming out of the crowd.

I look round before barging through the crowd. They stare after me but don't follow.I don't know were I'm heading, until I am down on the beach, tears staining my cheek as the seas churn at their masters emotions.

I dont know how long I stay n that beach, all I know is that the sun was low in the sky, and I had no more tears to cry.

But I know I am not ready to face the campers yet, so I decide to head for the forge, which is empty at the present time. I walk over to a workbench and start forging my new armour. After several hours of about. It is done.

I slowly wandered back to the pavilion, When I am stopped by a boy. "Are you okay?" I look at him before nodding, "My names Garrett," he says.

"Percy Jackson," I saying, shaking his hand. "You know, what Jacob said was really mean." He said, an I looked at him with surprise in my eyes, I took him in closely l, and realized he was a son of Nike. "Thanks" I say, before walking away.

As I sit down at my table, I look around, I spot my friends chatting with there sisters, so I decide to go and talk to Hestia again, that is until a voice behind me stops me.

"Where are you going Jackson, I believe we have some unfinished business." I turn around to stare at my cold eyed brother. "And what do you suggest?"

"You. Me. Sword fighting arena, now." I hesitate, before nodding. "Powers?" I ask, he smirks, and nods, before sauntering of to the arena. Everyone else, hearing this, starts heading to the arena as well.

As I enter the arena, I see everyone staring at me. Jacob is already in the middle of the arena, battle gear ready and holding a sword in his hand. I take a deep breath and start moulding in with my new armour and weapons.

I walk forward and ignore the gasps of amazement. As I settle into a fighting stance, I se Jacobs eyes narrow at me before he plunges.

We swing and dodge for a minute before Jacob gets bored and decides to use his power. He summons a small wave, intending to knock me over, but I simply will to go back down into the ocean. I then decide to give him a run for his money.

I summon all of the blessings I received in one go and let them all week over Jacob, not big enough to kill but enough for him to shaken.

I staggers back, and I begin to turn away, making of my armour at the same time, when I hear fabric ripping.

I look down, and see the fabric of my shirt being torn away. Hotter fills my eyes as everyone sees the horrible cobwebs of scars that is my skin. I take one look at the audience before bolting out of the arena.

**Hey guys,**

**Yeah... I know I took ages writing this chapter but this was definitely the most hardest chapter to write.**

**I just have one thing to say... THANK GODS ITS FRIDAY! **

**I just really want to just sit back and relax, so just, don't hate me if I take ages to upload the next chapter.**

**What do you think of the story so far, it was a draw for the frenemie thing with Percy and Jacob, so I think I ages something that will have something of both. But you have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the support,**

**Ft out!**


	9. Chapter 8

I find myself down on the beach once again. The remains of my t-shirt scattered around me. Thoughts whizz through my head at a hundred miles per second, my ADHD going crazy.

_They know_, repeats over and over in my head. The reason I agreed to come back to this god forsaken place was because no one would know of what has happened to me for the last year and a half.

And know, I will have to run again. All thanks do my stuck up, devilish, jealous brother. Even as I thought this I knew it wasn't true. I mean, I had been missing for ages, anyone would be a little suspicious.

Then again, I wouldn't full on taunt them about it, ecspecially when you knew they were having a nightmare, no matter what it was about.

"Arrrggghhhh!" I let out a frustrated scream. This was all so _confusing! _I felt like ripping my hair out. Since I had got back I had had to make so many choices. I had to getup every single day and try to hide the pain from everyone. Saying I was okay when I was breaking inside.

Pulling on a mask that as only unbreakable by wise girl. When I was being tortured. It wasn't the fact that Kronos was torturing me, no, it was the fact that she had such a big part of it.

There were times when it was just Annabeth, since Kronos was to busy, (doing what I don't know) were she would put down her weapon, come over to me, and hug me.

She would have tears streaming down her face, and she would murmur things like, "I'm so sorry Seaweed brain," or "This is all my fault," and me, I would comfort her, telling her everything would be alright.

The next time she would come in, I would always look hopefully at her, trying to see any signs that the wise girl that I had known and cared for for five years was there, but all I saw was an empty shell.

It shattered my heart every single time. The way she would look at me, with such fondness, _love _in her eyes. I really thought that she was really going to stay with me this time. Like I was finally going to be giving a chance to heal. But each time I was left alone, even more so than before.

Soon, I got easier, I got less expectant, it always hurt, but as it happened it hurt less and less, second by second, I was slowly getting over Annabeth Chase.

I stop thinking about it all and just stare out of the sea. The simple, yet swiftness of the waves that pull themselves onto the sand, before letting go of the struggle.

I like to think of the waves like me. They don't like being held in. Every time they come up that shore, they struggle to escape, but every time they are close to leaving, the let themselves be pulled back in, so that the sea can rule as one.

I am the wave, trying to let go of my past, but not being able to let go of the ones I love the most. Damn loyalty.

I don't know where I will go now. I can't stay here, with the stares and the whispers. I would overflow. I suppose I could go back to the hunters. But I don't think I would be able to hide anymore.

I hear footsteps behind me, and immediately tense. Before I hear the soothing voice of Hazel. She sits down beside me, before asking, "Are you ok?" All I can do is shake my head.

I breakdown. The tears come and I can't stop them, I breath in ragged breaths, and shake as the sobs control me. Hazel doesn't speak, she just holds me. And I am glad she came. She is the only one who understands how it feels to be different.

I was going to ask her how does she handle it, but then I realize that she has Frank, a person who will always be there for her. The only person she absolutely trusts. Yeah... that plan kinda backfired on me.

Soon, she leaves, and I am alone once again. This one, I notice the time passing, and soon start fidgeting, _something's going to happen_ I think. Suddenly I hear shouts coming from the camp, I jump up and Sprint back without a second thought.

I run back to the camp and see everyone crowding around something. I try to push forward, but stop dead in my tracks when I hear a familiar cackle bounce off the shadows.

I once again, start walking forward. But slower this time, hesitant. As campers recognize me, the let me through, though I do not even glance at them. Instead looking at what lies infront.

There, ahead of me, stands Annabeth and Kronos. I realise that Kronos is holding someone in his arms. Jacob.

I carry on walking until I am infront of the crowd. "Perseus... I'm so glad you came, as you can see, we're having a bit of trouble with your brother." His Face twists into a gloating smile as he tightens his grip on Jacob.

This time Annabeth speaks up, "Come with us, and we'll let him ho, or stay, and let _him,_" she points at Jacob, who was now struggling to breath "Take your place."

I hear Piper start screaming at Annabeth, and the only thing that is stopping her from running up to the daughter of Athena was the fact that Jason was holding her back.

"Piper!" I snap at her, and she immediately quiets under my harsh tone. As I look at Jacob, I see the defeat that lies in his eyes.

Slowly, I start unfasten my armour, dropping my sword and taking of my helmet. Kronos looks happy, but Annabeth she looks... Sad, almost, as is she didn't want me to come back, like she wanted me to save myself. Soon that look disappears and back is the Annabeth I know.

I start to walk onwards them and stop when I am an arms reach away. "Now let him go," I growl in a low voice. Smiling, Kronos pushes Jacob away, and I walk over to Annabeth and put my arms around her.

"Hey Wise girl," I whisper quietly in her ear, she looks at me in surprise, "Hey Seawwed Brain." I don't even wince at my old nickname as I feel myself being pulled back into hell.

**Hey guys,**

**Yeah... I took ages, I know, I just didn't know what to do with this chapter, like, usually they write them selfs, I just have to tap the keys quick enough, but this time I actually had to think!**

**So, I think this is about the longest chapter I have ever written, so.. yay for me, I guess.**

**I am trying to elongate this story, but really it's probably only going to be 13-15 chapters. I know loads of you will be pissed of, but I just feel like closure is near.**

**I've started thinking about my next story, but I will post an authors note at the end of this story where you will be able to vote which idea you like best.**

**R&R**

**Ft out!**


	10. Chapter 9

Once again, I am in a dark room, _oh the irony, _I think dryly as I feel the familiar drip of water on my forehead.

A plan slowly forms in my mind as I smile, before starting gather up the few dribbles of water that are running down my face, _They don't know I'm blessed._

I also start slowly melting away the shackles that surround my wrists, not enough to be noticed, just enough so I feel them weakening. I am slowly, but surely, preparing my escape.

I look up as I hear walking into my cell. It's Annabeth. "Hey Percy," She says, she almost like the old her, and I look at her with wary-filled eyes. I do not need another breakdown from her, especially when I just returned to this hell-hole.

"Just get it over with," I say, and she looks surprised at my tone of voice. "Why?" She asks in a small voice. My head snaps up in surprise.

"You had a chance to be free... and you didn't take it," she explains and I sigh heavily before answering. "I'm still loyal. It doesn't matter to who, I just can't stand the thought of someone being hurt because of me, hell, I'd even save you."

Now full-blown astonishment is caught on her face. "You.. you would save _me?_" She asks, dumbfounded. "With hesitation," I reply.

She states of into the distance for awhile, and soon I start to fidget. "So are you going to beat the living Hades out of me or what?" I ask bitterly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She stares at me with wild eyes, before running out for my prison.

I sigh, this was all so _confusing! _Why couldn't I understand. She led me on a rolar coaster of pain, betrayal and hurt. And I had finally gotten off of it, and now she wanted me to get back on?

I distract myself by planning my escape. I really had no idea of where I was, but if I turned into a wolf, I would hopefully be able to smell my way out of this place. Hopefully.

I also thought about what I would do when I got out. I really didnt want to go back to the camp. But having to face everyone looking at me like a retard? No thank you.

So.. The hunters, if Artemis allowed me back. But even then, with man-hating girls, I didn't want to hide anymore.

Then I went into a detailed plan of how I would be with the hunters not as a wolf. I still hadn't thought of one as Medusa entered the room.

I saw that she was wearing sunglasses, and guessed that Kronos would not be very happy if his favourite toy was turned to stone. Yay.

"Hey sweetie." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. I felt bile rise in my throat, but push it down, knowing that throwing up on her woild even make her more mad.

"Just get to it," I say, and she smiles evilly, "If you say so," she cackles before plunging deep into my torture.

Sure, every slice, cut and bruise hurts - but I know that somewhere, even right above me. Some one is wishing for me. And right now, that is more than I could ever hope for. Hope.

Its a simple thing. Like love. To find hope. You need pain. To find love. You need sorrow. because, I think, hope isn't a feeling. It's the recovery of one. Coming from something bad. The pot at the end of the rainbow.

When I came out of Tartarus. I was empty of hope. Even when began to heal. I still didn't have full hope. Half full, if you will.

But now. As people tear at my heart and soul. I feel the friendship that bonded me with all the others that I have met. Silena, Berkendof, Luke, and all the others that died - whe they died, they died in hope. Hope for a better life. A new life. Where they could forget the sins that they placed In the world.

Silena. Hope that one day her former friends, family would forgive her for going behind there backs.

Berkendof. That the world could once again be at peace. That he helped with that.

Luke. That Annabeth would live.

This is what changed me. That made a small smile grace my lips, and millions upon millions of flashbacks that encouraged me to keep on going.

Giving Hades back his Helm, even though he definetly didn't deserve it. Letting Clarisse take all the credit from saving the Golden Fleece. Holding the world for Artemis. Letting Daedalus die so multiple others could live. Saving the world x1... so many other things that happened because of me. So many good things.

And the best thing is. They were mine. _I _did those things. Not Luke, or Annabeth. Because of me. The world is saved. Because of me. The world is saved again. Countless lives were saved because I chose my actions.

Luke had it all wrong. Yes, you may do it for the Olympians. But you're the one who leads that army. You're the one who's lives are to be thanked for. And though you only get 3/4 of the credit, so what.

And so what, if you do something that someone has already done. It means that you can do it. And put your own twist on it.

Don't do something to help people think about you. Do it so _you _know that _you're _the reason that something good happened in the world, big or small.

That is why, after hours of endless torture, a dry chuckle wiggled it's way out of Percy Jacksons mouth, which soon turned into full blown laugher.

Many rushed into the room, wondering who the unfamiliar sound belonged to. And Annabeth Chase stood frozen still in the crowded doorway.

Because, finally, she realised her mistake.

**Hey guys,**

**So, I know I say this every chapter, but... Sorry this chappie to so long.**

**It's herring harder and harder to put my thoughts into words, and I wrote like 3/4 of it in one rush. **

**I am going to try and elongate the ending. Because it really pisses me of when someone ends the story short. And I am NOT a hypocrite. **

**What did you think of this chapter? I tried to make sure their was a message there, because I know that there are so many people who deserve to live. Even I feel like joining Luke somedays.**

**I myself don't feel that connected to fanfiction. But once every while there is that story, or authors note. That makes me cry. The most recent one was a story called a Heart by Heart. Which I recently added to my favourite stories, so go check it out.**

**If I made even a small impact on your decisions for life, or just your life. I know I would feel like a proud mother watching there baby walk for the first time (That sounded weird!). **

**There is a reason to keep fighting, and If this reminds you that, then I will be happy. House of Hades reminds me, for obvious reasons. If they can survive Tartarus then I am hella sure that I can survive life.**

**I know what you are thinking, yes I love Percabeth, it is actually one of my biggest ships! **

**Now, I need help. I don't have enough detail on the characters of my story, so down below, name your character and ask them any question.**

**Ft out!**


End file.
